dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MiaLover730
Hey I'm rather new here. Anyone have any idea how Mia is going to come back from her most recent demise?MiaLover730 04:54, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I don't think Mia is coming back ever again. Sorry. --Daipenmon 04:54, 18 February 2007 (UTC) That's too bad. I really fell in love with the AI of Mia from the original games. If only there was a way to bring that kind of girl back in a new generation form.MiaLover730 05:12, 18 February 2007 (UTC) 0_o You had a crush on an AI shaped like a cat? --Daipenmon 05:13, 18 February 2007 (UTC) That's nothing new in the .hack universe. --AuraTwilight 05:26, 18 February 2007 (UTC) So, it's normal for users like MiaLover to like fictional characters. But l am still a bit weirded out.--Daipenmon 05:53, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Mia was deleted by Amagi, she's dead... that's it. --CRtwenty 06:07, 18 February 2007 (UTC) It's a character crush I had about mia. I was wondering if anyone really thinks that every bit of her AI was really destroyed. You ever think they'll let a girl like that die out so easily? :Let me give it to you easily buddy. Amagi sat in front of his computer, captured Mia, ripped The Tempress Phase data out of her before he dropped her in the Recycle Bin.--Ellimist 06:33, 18 February 2007 (UTC) And you're saying an ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE can't dig herself out the recycling bin and run for it huh? I just try to be optimistic but whatever you say. I am told and read she's gone but I keep ideas open just in case many fans want her return. You never know what fans can do to enforce a characters return. :Who the hell said her AI programming was complete enough to restore herself when Macha was ripped from her data? Stop being blinded by faith and accept the truth. Mia is dead. Endrance got pissed and crazy about it so he named an AIDA after her, assuming he's Elk, of course. Kulaguy 06:43, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::She's dead. Amagi would have had to ravage her character to get to the Phase Data. That alone would probably have killed her but then it is stated that Mia was deleted. Oh and about keeping a possibility open for her return, sorry GU 3 is out and Mia didn't come back, she's gone go find another cyber furry to fap to.--Ellimist 06:46, 18 February 2007 (UTC) If one doesn't have faith then what should one have? :Pure Naivety, that's what you have going for you.--Daipenmon 07:16, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Go take your feelings for Mia somewhere else you sick furry loving fuck.--Ellimist 07:11, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Hey Ellimist, that's taking things a bit too far. Lay off him a little bit. He's no more obsessed that say, RPG and Aura. --CRtwenty 07:25, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::RPG isn't a furry lover though. ALL furry lover must die!--Ellimist 07:46, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Well it's what I go for with things. I been planning a few things for a roleplay that somehow has either a player that looks like her in the game or someone makes her AI again, say Elk's Player when he learns how to do AI? Might not be the same Mia after that, just mia in body is all. Let me put it bluntly, and really short, Mia is no more, it's like taking an AI lmblued program and then deciding to delete all of it, now think about Mia and the way Amagi treated her as something that could be thrown away.--Daipenmon 07:46, 18 February 2007 (UTC) not even if a new AI has to be made that isn't the same and is put in a body designed to look like mia? I'm not saying bring her back, I'm saying make a different Mia that isn't the same but looks like her. Don't take it like it's bringing mia back cause it isn't technically bringing THE Mia back. :Why the hell are we even arguing abotu this? Mia is dead. If you want Mia to come back in some RP you're doing, then do it. There's nothing stopping you from making shit up for an RP. Kulaguy 08:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hey take it easy I'm just saying is all. No one else here even thinks the same way I am thinking right now? :Mia was dissected, had her prime element pulled from her body, and had her remains and mind deleted from the game. No. Doesn't look like she's making a glorious return.--Bulletcatcher 08:57, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::She's a lost weapon, "Enticing Rose Dew", now. - Kuukai2 09:11, 18 February 2007 (UTC) If she is Macha then se still must exist if Endrance is able to summon her or they probably can just use a recovery disk to restore her.--Kite X 15:06, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Let's face it, Mia isn't coming back, and therefore that means that Maha isn't to boot.--Daipenmon 16:03, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Mia will return someday but for now she's taking it easy.--Kite X 17:12, 18 February 2007 (UTC) No, Kite X and MiaLover, you ought to know that this time Mia's data was completely deleted, by Jyotaro Amagi.--Daipenmon 17:18, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I just typed that to make him feel better.--Kite X 17:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) But I thought Macha and Mia were one in the same?--Kite X 17:22, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :They were, but the phase data is in Endrance's PC now while Mia's usefuless ended with her deletion by Amagi.--Daipenmon 17:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) So Mia is inside Endrance?--Kite X 17:43, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Nope, Mia's data was completely deleted, but macha is inside Endrance.--Daipenmon 17:49, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :What part of "She's a Lost Weapon now" don't you understand? The Lost Weapons are fragments of Phase data, and Endrance identifies his as Mia. - Kuukai2 18:59, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Endrance also identified his AIDA cat as Mia... and we all know how that turned out. --CRtwenty 19:33, 18 February 2007 (UTC) But the lost weapons actually do have phase data fragments inside them.The AIDA Mia was merely an illusion.--Kite X 19:36, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Kite's right. Mia=somewhere in Macha's data. That sword = somewhere in Macha's data. Endrance figured it out completely unprompted, and nothing was messing with his mind. - Kuukai2 21:06, 18 February 2007 (UTC) "ALL furry lover must die!" I take offense to that. Anyway, Mia's dead. AI's are just as mortal as people. Once they're gone, they're gone. There's a frankenstien zombie dog in Net Slum Tartarga, go fap to that. --AuraTwilight 20:15, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I was just trying to get him mad at me not anyone else. >.< Then again he probably doesn't know what a Furry is...--Ellimist 20:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Whoa hold on let's not be rude here.--Kite X 20:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Well Mia doesn't exactly have fur she's data.--Kite X 20:54, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :And you're not actually smart although you have a brain.--Ellimist 20:58, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Just pointing that out incase you didn't know.--Kite X 21:00, 18 February 2007 (UTC) It was his love for Mia that allowed him to use her avatar.--Kite X 21:08, 18 February 2007 (UTC) No, it was the very essence of who he was that allowed him to be a Chosen One.--AuraTwilight 21:55, 18 February 2007 (UTC) My my my how one conversation can sprout into such a discussion. Can a piece of Mia's AI REALLY be able to stay within the epitath Macha?